


The Writhing South

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Barebacking, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, FtM Dick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Period Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: It might be the messiest night they've had together- but Dick is fairly sure Slade would agree it's one of the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read. The. Tags. This isn't everyone's things.
> 
> I spent a whole day at work thinking about this. I'm aware that Dick really wouldn't be menstruating at this point since he's probably been on T for quite some time- but I just needed this.

Dick came to when he felt the bed dip, when an overly warm hand rubbed along his back, the heat seeping into him despite his tank top. He hummed, didn’t open his eyes, felt Slade’s mouth on the back of his neck, pressing warm, slow kisses. He sighed, rubbed his hand along the sheet, felt one of Slade’s pulling the blanket lower, over the swell of his ass in his green briefs. That large hand came back, cupped and squeezed flesh and muscle, and Dick gave a little groan, finally opening his eyes.

 

“Do I even wanna know why you’re handsy after a night out?” he asked, not lifting his head. Slade’s mouth was easing down, over his tank top, between his shoulder blades.

 

“Maybe I missed you,” Slade mumbled, and Dick could feel his hair dusting his arms. That meant it was down. Dick lifted his head slightly, felt Slade’s hand slide off his ass, between his dark thighs. It pushed up against his cunt, teasing his lips through the cotton, and Dick shivered.

 

“Still bleeding babe,” he managed, “nothing’s changed since this morning.”

 

“Mhm,” Slade mumbled, still teasing. Dick’s lips parted, a little breath rushing out of him. He’d wanted to get off when he’d crawled into bed alone that night, after Slade had gone out, but he’d had cramps and had chosen to just pass out instead. But he felt alright _now_ \- and if anything, his hormones were _raging_.

 

Slade’s hand pulled from between Dick’s legs, as he pushed off him. He grasped Dick’s bicep, rolled him over, and Dick sprawled on his back, legs open and staring up in the semi-dark room. The outside supplied faint light through the window, but by the time it reached the bed it was diluted.

 

“A little blood never bothered me,” Slade pointed out, and Dick couldn’t keep himself from opening his legs wider. Because _god_ , okay- a good fuck sounded like heaven right then. As he did so, Slade’s hand slid up along his thigh, rubbing the muscle there, making him shiver again.

 

“Okay,” Dick said, tipping his head back, as Slade’s hand moved between his legs, back to teasing him through his briefs. “ _Shit okay_ .” He pushed up towards Slade’s hand, _hating_ the cotton between them, wanting the rough feeling of his fingers. But Slade pulled away, reached up to slide his hand under Dick’s tank top, moving over the curves of his abs. Dick grasped the fabric, squirmed and tugged until it was off, letting it fall from his hand off the side of the bed. Slade smirked, his hand moving higher, over one of Dick’s scars, before he was pinching a nipple. Dick gasped, Slade’s grip _hard_ , before he began to roll it roughly between thumb and forefinger. Dick arched, feeling his nerves throbbing, was always in wonder how Slade could take half dead nerves and make them feel so alive.

 

Slade bent down, moved his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, his tongue swirling over the hard bud, easing the ache. He reached for Dick’s other nipple, repeated his ministrations, had Dick squirming all over the bed.

 

“Tease,” Dick managed, “Fuck Slade, _c’mon_. I’m horny.”

 

Slade chuckled, the vibrations right against Dick’s chest. He pulled off, sat up enough to grasp Dick’s briefs, tug them down his thighs. Dick lifted his legs, let Slade remove them completely and lose them somewhere on the floor. He climbed between Dick’s legs, pushed his thighs apart wider and gently grasped the string to his tampon, pulling it out. Dick expected when Slade expertly tossed it into the waste basket, expected him to be out of his boxer briefs in moments flat and inside him.

 

Instead, Slade stretched out on his belly, his hands rubbing up Dick’s thighs. Dick felt his breath, and then his tongue, lapping slowly up along his lips, teasing, and he couldn’t keep the groan in his throat. Slade’s hands slid up his thighs, pulled his lips apart, and Dick gasped, reaching up to cover his eyes with one hand as Slade’s tongue ran the length of his pussy, from his hole up over his clit.

 

“ _Slade_ ,” he gasped, as Slade groaned, a metallic flavor hinting his tongue. He rolled his tongue over Dick’s clit in slow circles, had Dick squirming all around, still covering his eyes. “You can’t-”

 

“ _I can_ ,” he protested, dropping his tongue lower, daring to fuck it into Dick’s hole as best as he could. Dick gasped sharply, arched again, spreading his thighs until his hips ached. Slade dragged his tongue back up to Dick’s clit, a flood of wetness, arousal and blood, smearing his lips, into his beard. His thumbs rubbed up along Dick’s lips as he sucked gently at his clit, had Dick panting, finally pulling his hand away from his eyes so he could twist both of them in the sheets.

 

“Baby I’m gonna come,” Dick breathed, feeling like he was being thrown head first so fast towards an orgasm that he’d never breathe again. He hadn’t realized he’d been that worked up, that wanting- but god Slade’s mouth was everything he ever wanted. He pushed down against it, grinding as Slade growled over his own arousal, pushing closer to Dick. His tongue moved quicker, hard flicks up over Dick’s clit, until Dick was shaking, crying out loudly as his body clenched up in his first orgasm.

 

Slade felt the flood of it all, against his chin. When Dick’s squirming began to calm, he slid his tongue down, lapped up his cum, rich and tangy with blood. Dick sighed, as Slade’s tongue pushed into him again, before his boyfriend was pushing himself up, head bowed as he panted lightly. Dick lifted his head, stared down his own body, caught the gleam in Slade’s eye as his head slowly lifted, before he saw the smears of blood all over his mouth, in his beard. Red that in the night seemed almost black.

 

Dick’s heart lurched in his chest. “Fuck me,” he breathed, saw the whites of Slade’s teeth and then the man was climbing off him, shoving his briefs down before he grabbed Dick by his ankle, lifted his leg high and turned him, dragged him towards the edge of the bed.  Dick slid along the sheets, caught a glimpse of Slade’s hard cock, before the man was leaning over him, one hand slamming onto the mattress as he thrust inside him in a single thrust.

 

Dick gave a little cry, shuddering because there was nothing between them. It was just hard, throbbing flesh, and he was pushing down against Slade, as his boyfriend’s hips pumped into him quickly, jostling him along the bed. Slade had his head bowed, and Dick reached up, sank his hand into his hair and jerked his head up. Slade’s neck craned, and Dick dug his elbow into the bed, pushed himself up and licked up the corner of his mouth, tasted his pussy and the blood still there, shivered over it. Slade growled, finally turned to kiss Dick, and Dick shuddered down to his toes.

 

He’d always loved tasting himself on Slade’s mouth, always wanted the man to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe after he ate his pussy. And somehow now, it was driving him even madder.

 

“Little bird,” Slade offered in a gruff whisper, and Dick lifted a leg, got it around his waist, angling himself so Slade could fuck deeper into him. Slade groaned over that, the wet sounds between them seeming so obscene that Dick could almost blush.

 

“Flip me over,” Dick managed, “fuck me from behind.” Slade’s eye nearly rolled over that, and Dick grinned, feeling wicked and alive and so damn _bad_ it was good.

 

Slade pulled out of him, pulled back enough to flip Dick over. Dick pushed himself up, on his hands and knees, tossed his head back when Slade thrust right back into his body. He balanced himself on one hand, reached down his body and got his fingers over his throbbing clit, rubbing quickly as Slade fucked him so damn hard Dick swore he wouldn’t stand, come morning.

 

Slade was panting heavily, growling and grunting and making Dick lose his damn mind. He pushed himself back against him, met each thrust, felt Slade’s hands sliding up his hips, towards his waist to grasp and jerk him back harder. Dick’s one hand on the bed dug in, nails dragging along the sheet, his fingers still moving frantically over his clit.

 

“C’mon little bird,” Slade huffed, “wanna feel you come around me.”

 

Dick whined, bit his lip. He sucked at it, still tasted himself, his own blood, from Slade’s kisses, and came to that. He shuddered around Slade, clenched up around him as his orgasm wracked him, sent shudders up and down his body. Dick gave a cry and then a series of groans, letting his head drop as Slade fucked him through it. He was still coming down from it when he heard Slade’s groan, his hips jerking and then stilling as he spilled inside him.

 

Dick’s breath cut out, a fresh tremble shaking him. He pitched forward, pulled from Slade and felt the last spurt of his cum slick on his pussy lips, panting as he wriggled around, body needing to move for another moment as he came down.

 

“If you could see yourself,” Slade mumbled, and Dick pushed himself back up, glanced back, took in Slade with blood still on his mouth, smears down on his groin and pelvis, his cock wet with everything inside Dick.

 

“Baby if you could see _yourself_ ,” Dick said, “you’re a mess.” He grinned, and Slade laughed, reaching up to brush his free hair back. Dick crawled away from the edge of the bed, collapsing on his side and noticing he’d let a wet spot, beneath where he’d been- that Slade’s cum was already dripping out of him in dark pink seemingly black in the dark- spots. Dick blushed, as Slade glanced down, before he simply climbed onto the bed, crawling over the spots and collapsing on his back, behind Dick. “We made a mess.”

 

“So we’ll change the sheets in a minute.” Slade huffed out a breath, closed his eye. “Give a guy a second for his head to stop spinning.”

 

Dick grinned, rolled onto his other side, studying his boyfriend in the dark. “That good?” Slade gave the little grunt, and Dick reached his hand out, teased at Slade’s chest hair. It was only when he saw a few smudges appear on Slade’s skin that he realized it had been the hand he’d been touching himself with. He groaned, dropped his head, and Slade opened his eye, glanced down his chest, before he chuckled.

 

“Relax little bird. I told you, a little blood never bothered me.” Dick sighed, and before he could move, Slade was curling an arm around him, rubbing the small of his back. “Why don’t you climb up here and I’ll prove it.”

 

“I’ll die if you eat my pussy again,” Dick said, even though it was a lie. Slade laughed, the sound rich, and Dick pushed himself up, threw one leg over Slade’s chest and straddled him, mostly supporting himself so the man could still breathe.

 

Slade reached up, rubbed Dick’s thighs, and Dick ground down against his chest. He felt his clit sliding along skin, felt Slade’s chest hair and flesh growing wet from the both of them, and shuddered. Slade groaned, squeezed the muscle of his thighs, helping to move Dick’s hips as he ground into him. “Shit,” he mumbled, watching, transfixed. Dick tipped his head back, let his hips gyrate as his clit got the friction he so wanted. “Could you come like this?”

 

“Maybe,” Dick admitted, “rather come on your cock though.” Slade shuddered, and Dick reached back, got his fist around him. Slade was so damn close to hard already, and joke as Dick liked about his _age_ , he had stamina that put even Dick to shame, some nights.

 

 _Some_.

 

Dick stroked up his cock, felt precum sliding down his fist, as Slade reached up with one hand, began to rub his clit. Dick shuddered, mewled, stroking faster as Slade got it between his fingers, gave it a few little jerks as if it were his cock. Dick whined, gave Slade’s cock a final squeeze, before he was sliding back, over his chest and belly. He lifted himself up, kept a hold on the base of his cock, and carefully slid down on it.

 

Slade groaned, arched his back and pushed up deep into Dick. Dick shuddered, resting down against him, his own hands clenching and unclenching, body lighting itself back on fire, still so damn alive from his last orgasm.

 

Dick lifted himself up, drove down hard onto Slade. His thighs carried him easily, as Slade’s hands grasped his hips, helped to life him with each movement. Dick dropped his head, studied the wet mess he’d left on Slade’s belly and chest, before he was leaning down, splaying his hands on his chest, grasping at the muscle as his fingers sank into Slade’s chest hair. He used the leverage to move his hips faster, drive down even harder onto Slade’s cock.

 

Dick let his hands slide along Slade’s chest, smeared the mess of cum and blood he’d left beneath his hands, over more flesh. Slade bared his teeth, and DIck pushed harder, keeping him down. “ _Behave_ ,” Dick growled, feeling like he was alive with ten thousand volts humming through his blood. “And fuck me right.”

 

Slade squeezed his hips, dragged Dick down onto his cock with his next movement. Dick cried out, sparks igniting inside him. His clit was brushing against Slade with each jerked movement, and usually it wouldn’t be enough- but god, two orgasms in and Dick was fairly sure Slade just had to look at him to make him come again.

 

He slid his hands down his chest, smeared more blood until Slade looked like he was black with war paint. Dick grinned, a flash of fire in his eyes, and he clenched around Slade on purpose. “C’mon baby,” he whispered, “come inside me again.”

 

Slade groaned, tipped his head back- and it was pride that swell in Dick’s chest when he did. He felt Slade’s cock pulsing inside him, felt more wet heat, lived for each ragged breath his boyfriend gave him, each groan. Dick kept riding him, until Slade was panting, grasping his hips and forcing him up off his cock. “Up here,” he managed, his voice hoarse, and Dick crawled up his body, settled his knees on either side of Slade’s head. His boyfriend reached up, grasped his ass and hips and he lifted his head, tongue moving between Dick’s red, swollen lips, tongue sliding into him easily.

 

Dick shuddered, tipped his head back. “Fuckn’ _fuck_ ,” he gasped, feeling like he was losing control of his tongue, his mind slipping away. He was hot from the friction, and yet Slade’s tongue was still so warm, lapping his own cum straight from Dick’s pussy.

 

Dick reached down, sank a hand into Slade’s hair and forced his mouth closer. When his tongue moved up to Dick’s clit, he rode his mouth, shamelessly grinding down against him until he was giving his own hoarse cry, coming for the third time that evening.

 

Slade’s tongue lapped against him, dragged him through the orgasm and tried to gather up every drop of it from Dick’s body. When Dick finally let go of his hair his head dropped back, Slade panting heavily. Dick stared down his body at him, before he cracked another grin, feeling a rough laugh bubbling up in his chest.

 

“You’re a mess,” he mused, and Slade slapped Dick’s ass, surprised him and got a yelp. “And you’re not?”

 

Dick couldn’t argue against that- he knew he was, could feel the blood and cum on his hands, between his thighs, still smeared on his own mouth even. But god, did he feel good.

 

*

 

Dick held open the apartment door early the next afternoon, Slade stepping out behind him, a black trash bag hoised up over his shoulder. He had his sunglasses on, something he had a habit of wearing even inside when they left, as if he seemed to think his patch might draw more attention to them.

 

“I’m still sore,” Dick teased, as they walked through the wide apartment hallway, heading for the trash chute. He swayed his hips, knew Slade was watching him was they walked.

 

“You’re the one that wanted to go again in the shower,” Slade reminded him, and Dick could only grin. It was try when they’d dragged themselves from the bed after catching their breath, he’d been the one to beg Slade to bend him over, to fuck him under the hot shower stream until he was losing his voice.

 

He’d lost count of how many times he’d come, by the time they finally made it back to the bedroom. And it had been _agony_ , having to strip the bed of the sheets, when all he’d wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep half the day away.

 

Which, they had.

 

“You weren’t complaining,” Dick pointed out as they paused, Dick reaching for the handle to the chute’s door. He paused when he noticed one of their neighbors stepping off the elevator across from it- the elderly sisters that lived down the hall, in the apartment big enough for two large families, Dick knew. They paused to give them a wave, and Dick gave a sheepish smile, as Slade glanced away, despite his sunglasses. “Relax,” Dick whispered, “it’s not like they can see inside the bag.”

 

Slade huffed, and Dick pulled open the chute, so his boyfriend could toss the bag into it. Slade brushed his hands off after, as Dick shut it, took his arm and turned him back in the direction of their apartment.

 

“You know,” Dick mused as they walked, “we probably need to go buy new sheets now.”

 

“What’s wrong with the ones we _just_ put on the bed?” Slade asked, pausing at the door. He reached into his pocket with his free hand, fishing out the key.

 

“Well,” Dick started, “I was thinking we’d get a little _frisky_ again tonight and probably ruin the set we just put on the bed, and then what? We’ve got some ugly set buried away but that’s it.” Slade shook his head, and Dick added, “unless you wanna spend half the night hand scrubbing blood out of cotton. Or, if you don't want to get laid…”

 

He trailed off, and Slade opened his mouth, as if to tell Dick there wasn’t a chance in _hell_ he didn’t want him- but then there was a duet of cry giggles. Dick and Slade glanced back, and the two elderly women were staring back at their open apartment door, dresses changed and lipstick touched up, ready to head back out again.

 

Dick offered up his second sheepish grin, gave them a little wave. They waved back, and Slade looked away, reaching up to bury his face in his hand. “Grayson,” he mumbled, as the women headed away, towards the elevator.

 

And Dick figured he really had nothing to lose at this point. “So what about it babe? Grab the keys and you can get me in any position you want to eat my pussy tonight.”

 

Slade hummed, before he pulled away from Dick’s arm, stepping into the apartment as he opened the door. “Sounds like a reward for _you_ , little bird.” Slade glanced back, before he smiled and added, “wait here.”

 

Dick grinned, pounding on his heels excitedly. And maybe Slade was right- but Dick knew Slade loved it just as much as he did.

 

Still, maybe he’d give him a little something in the car. Maybe the midday traffic would be terrible, and Dick would be able to get his hand around Slade’s cock, behind the illegally dark tinted windows of Slade’s car- would get to jerk him off, or better yet, suck him off, knowing everyone around could almost see.

 

He was wet just thinking about it, nearly squirming as Slade stepped back out, keys pressed firmly to his palm. “What are you smiling about?” he asked, tugging the door shut. Dick took his arm, shrugging as he turned him towards the elevators.

 

“Oh,” he said, “nothing really. Just the day’s possibilities.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's fiction folks, make sure you always use a condom!


End file.
